Jacob's Niece
by Avengers-Captain America
Summary: Caius is still against the existence of the wolf pack, and is searching for ways to destroy them without fingers pointing back to the Volturi. Great for those who both like and dislike the Twilight Saga. Seth&OC. T for violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

EDITING NOTE: I changed it from a few months to a few years. Only minor changes in dialog and some of Kate's thoughts. Sorry for any confusion.

This takes place a few years after the almost battle at the end of the fourth book. Willow, Josh, Nelle, and Sam are some of the "very, very young" wolves that Bella saw. Kate is Jacob's niece (Rebecca's daughter).

Hawaii

It was kind of late when I got back from the beach that night. The waves were pretty good and I just couldn't get away. It probably saved my life. I got back to the house and everything was trashed. At first I thought it was a robbery. Then I saw that nothing was missing. Nothing except my parents. I saw some blood, and then the phone rang.

"He-hello?" I asked.

"Kate? Is your mother home?" Uncle Jake asked. I could tell that he was worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Kate, please hand the phone to your mother, it's important."

"Jake, what's going on?" I think he figured out that my mother was not there.

"Kate, grab any money you can find and fly to Port Angeles. I'll reserve a ticket for you under your name. The money is for food and a cab. Don't talk to anybody except to get your ticket and tell the driver where you are going. Do you remember where I live?"

I was too stunned to answer. "Jake," I said with barely a whisper, "what's going on?"

"Get out of the house. NOW!" Without a word, I drop the phone and head for the door. Forgetting to grab my wallet. Because of my father's frequent trips to surfing competitions, we lived fairly close to the airport. I ran inside hoping that Jacob got the tickets in time. When I got to the counter I asked if my uncle, Jacob Black, had reserved any tickets. When she told me no, I asked for the first flight to Port Angeles and to put it on my dad's tab.

"Miss Finau, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. First class or coach?"

"I don't care, coach." She printed the ticket and told me that I had thirty minutes. I told her thanks and sprinted to security. Once on the plane I looked through my pockets for my cell, only to remember that I had left it in my room when I went surfing.

I hope you are enjoying this. Any confusion should be cleared up in the next couple of chapters. Please R&R. I love reading reviews. Or at least would if I had any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it so far. Going to introduce some new characters. I only own Kate, Willow, Josh, Nelle, Sam (a 'pup', not the alpha), and Nathan.**

**Oh and she has never met Jake face to face, just so that you are not confused when they meet.**

Port Angeles

By the time I got off the plane, it was almost two in the morning. With no cell phone and no money, I couldn't really do anything, so I wandered to the exit. Before I took more than ten steps, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw a tall man with very pale skin, and dark eyes. "Would you happen to know Solomon Finau?" he asked. I assumed he noticed the surf gear I was wearing and told him that he was my father. Then he smiled and said that he was a huge fan and was wondering what I was doing in Washington.

"I came up to visit my uncle in La Push," I told him.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "I was just about to head that direction. Do you need a ride?" Lost and confused I figured things could not get any worse.

"I guess, what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Nathan, but you can call me Nate."

* * *

Nathan was very quiet while we drove. As soon as we were out of the city and were passing a long stretch of woods, he pulled over. Nervous, I unbuckled my seatbelt and started to open the door. Then Nathan grabbed my arm. His hand was as cold as ice and his grip was as strong as it was cold. "What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You have no idea what you are do you."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a teenage girl from Hawaii. Let GO!" I yelled as I brought my foot up to kick him. His reflexes were beyond human ability as he grabbed my foot and turned my ankle until it broke. Just then, a giant wolf came out of nowhere, smashed through the windshield, took Nathan by the shoulder, and dragged him into the forest. To my right a young man came out of the woods, opened the door, and told me it was okay.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your uncle, Jake."

I looked at him for a minute and then said, "My uncle should be like 25 or something. Your barely 17."

"It's complicated."

"What's going on?"

"We'll tell you that when we get to the house. Can you walk?" I looked down at my ankle and shook my head no, so he picked me up and began carrying my in the direction the pale man had been driving.

Before we had gone very far, a younger boy came out of the woods and my uncle stopped. "What is it Seth?" Jake asked.

The kid named Seth looked kind of nervous when he answered. "Well, after we took him into the woods, Leah tried to question him, but, he got away."

"Awesome," Jake said, "Go tell Leah to keep a perimeter, actually on second thought phase now, and I'll have you take Kate back to the Cullens."

"Wha-what do you mean phase?" I asked getting more freaked out.

"Kate, just stay calm," Jake said. "Seth, why don't you go into the woods and phase. Just so that we don't give her a heart attack." Before Jake even finished his sentence, Seth had run into the woods. Less than a minute later, the same wolf that dragged Nathan away came out of the forest.

"Is that-"

"Yes. Now Seth is going to take you back to Forks where he will introduce you to the Cullens." With that, he set me on the wolf as he were helping me on a horse. "Just hold on tight, he's not the fastest wolf, but he is still a lot faster than your average horse."

**I hope you are enjoying this, I know I am, but I am not a mind reader, and even if I was, I don't think I would be able to hear you anyway. Please Review! Even if you are not signed in, I would still like to see your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'll make her 14 years old, just incase any of you are wondering how old she is.**

The Cullens

The ride to Forks was not too bad. If it hadn't been for my ankle, it might have even been fun. When we got to "the Cullens" I noticed something was up. Observation one: they were all about as pale looking as Nathan. Observation two: there were nine of them, although one of them seemed a little different. Probably sensing my fear (can dog-men do that?), "Seth" stopped and looked at me. Then one of the pale ones stepped forward.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said, "Seth, how much does she know?" I looked at him like he was crazy, what was he going to do, read his mind? "So she knows that you are the wolf, but nothing else." Then he looked at me. "Esme, could you and Carlisle take Kate in," he said, and then added, "her ankle is broken."

Then, who I assumed to be Esme and Carlisle, as they were the only ones to move, brought me into the house. After taking me off of the wolf, the first pale one turned to Seth and told him to "go back to Jacob," and that I was safe here. After they laid me on the couch and began wrapping my ankle, the youngest one came over and sat next to me. She looked about 17 years old, and had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. "It's okay," she said. Somehow, the way she said it, I believed her.

Ten minutes later, Jake came through the door with more of the pale ones from outside, and asked if I was okay. When I told him that I was he started pacing. "Well, you're here now," he said, "That's what matters." Then the rest of the pale ones came in. "Kate," Jake started, "What you saw with Seth, well, it's not just Seth."

"They turn into dogs to?"

"No way!" the largest one said, "That is there thing, we're vampi- Ouch!"

"I thought we were going to break it to her easily, Jasper," said the smallest of the group that just came in, "I'm Alice, this is Emmett," she said, indicating the man to her left, "and Jasper," indicating the other one. "Rose is in the kitchen."

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessi. This is my mom and dad," the little girl told me, gesturing to the two people behind her. Next the man who wrapped up my ankle came over and put his hand on Nessie's father's shoulder, and told everybody that I needed to get some rest. I didn't argue.

**Okay, looks like I've fixed everything that I can see. If you find anything else that needs fixing, let me know. Slightly short chapter, sorry. Going to introduce the pups in the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Introducing the rest of the only characters I own in this story: Willow, Josh, Nelle, and Sam (again, not the alpha). I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga.**

Werewolves and Vampires

When I woke up the next morning, my ankle ached like crazy. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that the kid named Seth was sitting on the couch across from me, just, looking at me. We made eye contact for just a second, and then the doctor came in.

"How does your ankle feel today," he asked.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, it doesn't hurt as much, but it still aches," I say, looking around him to Seth. His brown eyes hadn't moved a bit.

"That's good, it's going to hurt for awhile but it looks like you take after your mother, so you should be just fine in a few days," Doctor Cullen said, obviously noticing my lack of attention, "Jake will be here any minute to check on you."

"What is going on," I asked Seth after the doctor left. "I want the truth, and did you really turn into a wolf?"

He looked at me for another minute and said, "Vampires are trying to kill us."

"What?"

"The Cullens, they're vampires, but they're good. They call themselves vegetarians and only hunt animals. That's why they have gold eyes instead of red. There are some other vampires that call themselves the Volturi. They are real vampires, you know, live in an old castle, kill humans kind of vampires. Well one of them doesn't like werewolves very much and, even though we are shape-shifters, not real werewolves, he wants us dead."

That was a lot to take in. Vampires? Werewolves? Shape-shifters? "So, Nathan was a vampire?"

"Yup."

"And your a..."

"Shape-shifter apparently. Until a few years ago we thought we were werewolves, but I guess there really is the whole, full moon, lose your mind kind of thing over in Europe."

"So what does Jake have to do with this?"

"He's my Alpha."

"Your what?"

"You know, head wolf, leader of the pack."

"I'm from Hawaii, we don't have wolves there, and I've never seen Balto."

Just then, my uncle walked in with Nessi holding his hand. "Doc said you can go, you can have my old room. Seth, your sister wants to talk to you."

"Can't I take Kate home first?" Jake looked at me, then back at Seth, and back at me. Looking back at Seth, Jake told him to go tell Leah to "make it fast" and to meet us at the road.

"Jake," I said, "what did Doctor Cullen mean by 'you take after your mother'? He never knew her."

"You must have the gene," He said as he helped me to his car, which was quite difficult considering the near foot and a half difference in our heights.

"What gene?"

"All of the wolves have the Quileute gene. Whether it's triggered or not," he added, looking at me, "depends on a number of things."

"Like what?"

"The number of vampires to wolves, environment, temper... we used to think gender was on the list, then Leah phased."

"Seth mentioned a vampire wanting to kill us?" I said.

"Don't worry. We are taking care of it."

We reached the car. "So what now?" I asked.

"I introduce you to the pack."

Jacob started the car and Seth came running out of the forest, just in time to open the door and jump into the back seat. It was a ten minute drive from the Cullens house to La Push. Another five to the beach. When Jake parked, Seth helped me out of the car and over to a fire pit and Jake began building a fire. Then more people showed up.

Seth pointed out specific people and told me there names. "The tallest is Sam, everybody thinks he's getting ready to 'retire', and join the council. Behind him is Jared and Paul. They are his second and third in command. Bradley and Collin will be here later.

"Over there," he continued, pointing to the second group, "is my sister, Leah, and Embry, Jake's second and third command."

"So there are two packs?"

"It's kind of a long story, which might be why we are starting early. Quil Is probably gathering the younger pack members and the rest of the council. Bradley and Collin are either getting the food, gathering the younger members of their pack, or both."

"Do you have meetings like this often?"

"Depends. We haven't had a new wolf in a while, since everybody over the age of thirteen phased when the Volturi attacked, so not many are 'of age' and we have so many wolves that anyone who hasn't phased doesn't need to. Sam is probably retiring, like I said, so Jared might become the new Alpha."

"Why is Jacob so young? My mom told me that he was only eight years younger than her. He looks more like twelve years younger."

"Billy Black will probably explain. How's your ankle?"

I looked down at my feet. Dr. Cullen had taped it and put it in a brace. He said that I could walk on it if I felt like it, but I elected to have Jake help me out to the car rather than walk on it my self. "I guess it feels okay, why?"

"It might be awhile before we start, and I thought we could go for a walk," he said. "We can come straight back if your ankle starts hurting again." He said noticing my hesitation.

"I guess."

**Kind of an abrupt ending to a chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to stop and I wanted to save the council meeting for the next chapter. And you WILL meet the new wolves next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyone but Kate, Willow, Josh, Nelle, Sam*, and Nathan (who will return).  
*Not Sam Uley.**

The History

By the time Seth and I got back, more people had arrived. I recognized Grandpa Billy from pictures my mom had, but that was the extent of my knowledge. Jake waved to us and we sat between him and Leah. On the other side of Jake was the girl from the Cullens. Renesmee, I think her name was. I also recognized the guys Seth had pointed out before. Sam, Jared, and Paul sat on one side of Billy. Nessi, Jacob, Seth and I were on the other. Next to Paul were six others I didn't know. I guessed Bradley and Collin were among them. Embry and (I guessed) Quil were on the other side of Leah. Further down were three kids I didn't know, and they completed the circle by being sat near to the kids in what I guessed were Sam's 'pack'.

Also in the circle were some girls sitting next to some of the guys. The guy I guessed to be Quil was sitting next to a girl who couldn't be more than nine years old. There was also a woman next to Sam who's face was scared. I tried not to stare, but I think she saw that I saw. I almost thought I saw my mother sitting next to Paul, until I remembered that my mom had a twin sister, Rachel. Next to Jared was another girl I didn't know.

Once everybody was settled, Grandpa Billy started to speak. "*According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves. Quileute population was always small, but they never disappeared since it was believed they had magic in their bloodlines.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves…"

My mind wandered off while he told the story. I was still listening, but Seth kept distracting me. He wasn't doing anything really, all he did was look at me, but he never took his eyes off me. It was unnerving, but then it was kind of nice too. Guys never took an interest in me, and this experience was kind of nice.

"Why did Taha Aki decide to give up phasing when he married his third wife?" I whispered to Seth, "Didn't he love his first wife too?"

"Do you see Sam and Emily?"

"Is that her name?" I ask indicating the woman with the scarred face.

"Sam hasn't phased for three years. Neither has Paul or Jared."

"How come?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Love at First Sight?'" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, with us shapeshifters-there's something called imprinting, and it's like that, only a million times stronger, like finding your soul mate. Taha Aki did love his first wife, but his third wife was his imprintee. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Jacob and Nessi, and Quil and Claire. Nessi doesn't age anymore because she is part vampire, so Jacob doesn't feel inclined to stop phasing, and Claire is only ten, but the rest are feeling the need to retire."

Jacob cleared his throat to tell us to quiet down and listen to Grandpa Billy. After he told us about the battle with the newborns and the almost battle with the Volturi, he announced that Sam, Paul and Embry were retiring, and that Collin and Bradley were the new Alpha and Beta. Then we ate about five cows worth of hot dogs and hamburgers before Jake took me and Grandpa home.

**I am not lying this time, the pups will be introduced in the next chapter. I keep thinking that they will appear, then the chapter gets too slow to add something new. Thank you Caius'babygirl for your reviews.**


End file.
